


saturday mornings

by todorokitouya



Series: this little light of mine [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todorokitouya/pseuds/todorokitouya
Summary: “your daughter wants you. your son’s being a bully, again.”“they’re yours before noon.”
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: this little light of mine [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622362
Kudos: 43





	saturday mornings

“mommy!” a shrill voice, most likely sooyoung’s, sounded from just outside their bedroom door, right before a series of rapid knocks shook the door. “yukhei stole the remote, again!”

johnny felt ten sigh from where the younger had his face buried in his chest. he wrapped his arms tighter around his husband’s waist, smiling slightly when ten returned the gesture. 

“your daughter wants you,” johnny whispered into ten’s ear, the younger only humming in reply. “your son’s being a bully, again.”

“they’re yours before noon.” ten replied and turned over so that his back was facing johnny. he heard the older scoff before he lifted himself off of their mattress. 

johnny threw the door open, and sooyoung almost knocked him in the stomach. “daddy! yukhei keeps being mean.” the eight-year-old had tear marks on her cheeks, and her eyes were still wide and wet.

“what happened, sweetheart?” johnny asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. she grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hall, despite him being nearly three times her size.

“look!” she pointed when they reached the threshold. yukhei was sitting on the couch, remote in hand, with jungwoo resting his head on his shoulder. that probably explains why he took it in the first place. usually, yukhei was a sweetheart, but he would do literally anything to please his jungwoo. “he stole it!”

johnny sighed loudly and ran a hand down his face, causing the pair on the couch to turn their heads. 

“hi, uncle johnny.” jungwoo said, voice nearly a whisper, at the same time yukhei yelled, “woo wanted to watch spongebob!”

“yukhei, you have a tv in your room for a reason. why don’t you ever use it?”

“because this tv is bigger, daddy,” yukhei said matter-of-factly. 

“but i was watching tv first!” sooyoung, who also had a tv in her room, screamed. 

“please,” johnny whined, rubbing his temples. it’s saturday and he really didn’t want to be up at 7 in the morning. “use your inside voice, sooyoung. and yukhei; give your sister back the remote and go in your room.” 

“but,” yukhei started, standing on the couch and staring at johnny with the biggest, wettest eyes. 

“yukhei, just go.” yukhei scrunched his face up in a way that let johnny know he was about to throw a fit. usually, yukhei was the sweetest child, he never gave his parents a problem. but he would literally do _anything_ to please his jungwoo. 

“it’s okay, xuxi.” jungwoo soothed in his soft voice. “you can show me your monster trucks, now.” 

johnny made a mental note to buy jungwoo whatever sweet treat he desired because he _really_ didn’t feel like dealing with an angry alpha at 7 o’clock in the morning. 

“happy now?” sooyoung smiled and nodded, grabbing the remote and spreading herself out on the couch.


End file.
